Never in Neverland
by HPcMLgurl
Summary: STORY FINALLY DONE(sorry for super long wait) She saw a boy dressed in green sitting by her bed. “Peter!” Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Jane said to herself smiling, I’ve missed you Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of the charters blah blah blah you get it.  
  
Jane sat by the windowsill, staring out into the darkness. She sighed. It had only been a few weeks since her father had gotten back from the war, which was now over. Everything was back to normal this is how she wanted it right? Wrong. All she could think of was Neverland. Soaring above the crystal waters, and lush island. She missed the lost boys, being a lost girl, and most of all she missed Peter.  
She sighed, and climbed into bed, dreaming about floating high above everything, with Peter by her side. "Jane, Jane get up!" she heard a soft whisper calling her name. She woke up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She saw a boy dressed in green sitting by her bed. "Peter!" she jumped out of bed and hugged him tightly round the neck. " Jane, I came to get you, I, I mean the lost boys we all miss you!" he said still in a bit of a whisper. She smiled "Oh peter! I want to come back to Neverland again! But can we bring Daniel this time?" " Daniel?" Jane disappeared into the other room and came back holding a little boy in light blue pajamas. "Daniel," she murmured "Look who's here!" 'PETER PAN!" Daniel called excitedly. "Shh! Danny, you'll wake mum and dad!" 'Do you want to go to Neverland Danny?" Peter asked Daniel nodded silently. "Come on then, we haven't got all night." 'Were is Tink?" Jane asked. Just then a small fairy flew into the window. Smiling gracefully she sprinkled pixie dust on Jane and Daniel. Then all four of them flew out of the window. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Jane said to herself smiling, I've missed you Neverland.  
When they arrived in Neverland, Jane was happily reunited with the lost boys Slightly, Toddles, the twins, Cubby, Curly, Nibs, and Rocky. She introduced Daniel to them, and they got along perfectly. 'What's happened since I have been gone?" Jane asked peter as they walked along the ocean shore, with the waves running up and down the sand. " Not much, except we haven't had any stories." He said laughing. " Oh is that all I'm good for stories?" Jane said sarcastically. "No" but when Peter replied it sounded serious. There was an odd silence broken by the lost boys, and Daniel's yells. "HOOK!" HOOKS COMING!" 'Everyone hide! Peter ordered them. And don't make a sound!" Jane grabbed Daniel, but Toddles terrified stood alone while everyone hid. "Peter! Toddles!" Jane whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

But before Jane had any more time to worry, Peter had flown down, almost like a flash and grabbed Toddles bringing him to safety, before anyone was the wiser. " Toddles!! Are you alright?" she cried scooping him up in her arms (she knew he couldn't say anything, but she was too afraid to worry about that.)  
  
'You saved his life Peter!" Jane said turning to Peter, looking at him with admiration. " It was nothing, really." he replied looking embarrassed. Jane smiled at him, and turned around, the look of Peter's heroism wiped off her face in an instant. " Peter," she whispered so quietly he could barley hear, " Hook is going to find one of the lost boys!" Hook was walking up and down the area were Peter, Jane, Danny, and the lost boys had just been. " Come out Peter!" hook growled in a menacing voice. " Come and face me like a man!" Before Jane could stop him, Peter had burst out of hiding, face to face with hook. "You made a mistake Hook!" called peter. " I could never face you like a man, cause I'm a boy, and I'm not ever growing up!" These words wrenched at Jane's heart. She knew that Peter had said that he'd never grow up, or leaves Neverland, but she didn't really think he meant it. She couldn't understand what was going on. She was having feelings for Peter. "It will never work!" she muttered to herself. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a yell; she looked up, and was terrified. It wasn't hooks yell; Peter was kneeling on the floor clutching his arm. Hook towering above him. His sword inches away from peter "HA! I've got you know Peter Pan!" hook laughed evilly "PETER!" Jane yelled jumping out the window, and then suddenly, flying out the window. "Jane no, go back!!" Peter called. But the second that hooks sword came down (this all happened very quickly) Jane had grabbed Peter's extended arm, and flown into the sky. "I'll get you next time Peter Pan!" spat Hook. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the loooong time span of no new chapters.. well anyway go on...Read!!!!!  
  
As Jane dragged the wounded bleeding Peter to the hideout she could see a look of shame and anger on his face. "What's the matter?" "Its just- you you could have gotten hurt. And I told you to stay hiding!!!' he said getting louder and louder as he reached the end of his sentence. "You don't need to yell!" Jane said looking abashed. Peter sighed heavily" Your right, I'm sorry but, if, if you'd gotten hurt, I'd never forgive myself." He said quietly. Jane didn't respond, as she helped him inside the hideout and the bed. "Let me see you arm then." She ordered. He held out the bloody arm, and she quickly fumbled around for something to t end to his wound. She gently rubbed away the blood with a wet rag then wrapped it in a small piece of cloth. Jane looked at him. " Better?" "Uh.. yeah thanks." Peter said looking away. "Now what's the matter" said Jane a bit annoyed now, really what had she done wrong shed just saved his life and then dragged him all the way to the hide out were she played doctor, helping him clean up his injuries. "NOTHING!" he shouted. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"? "Fine" whispered Jane holding back tears. Before Peter had time to take in what he just did, Jane had dashed out of the room, tears flooded down her face. The sky was beautiful that night pink and orange flowed across the sky with specs of blue and purple. Jane could barely see the starts, but she could make out the one she was looking for. Maybe Danny and I should go.it's actually been awhile, I wonder if it's been a day mum and dad will be crazy with worry. Well maybe mum knows were we are. These thoughts crowed her head giving her pounding pains. And what if peter came to apologize? Should she accept it I mean he'd been a total jerk, after shed risked her life for him. Was this the kind of person she actually wanted to spend time with? But as she thought of hatred towards him, she couldn't help thinking about the good things. His wit and humor, how fun it was to be with him, and she had to admit it, he was cute. Dazzling green eyes, messy caramel colored hair, even his teeth were straight and white which made him if possible more irresistible. She shook her head, repeating "It will never work!" as if it had to be said aloud to make it really sink in. "He might look older, and seem my age, but he's not he's just a child inside, and he isn't about to change anytime soon." She repeated "So that's really what you think of me.(He had been standing behind her mustering up the courage to say sorry I had been wondering what you thought of me. I guess I know now. I came to apologize. But I guess you've got it all figured out." He said he shook with anger. "I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHOS MAD AT YOU!!!!!! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND I HELPED YOU WHEN YOU WERE HURT, AND YOU STILL TREATED ME LIKE, LIKE I DIDN'T MATTER!" she said this all very quickly, and it made her throat hurt she screamed it so loud. "I didn't mean I, I, I, wasn't trying to hurt you." "Its just..That .you really could have, what I'm trying to say is.you could have died. Hook will kill who ever he wants to and get away with it" "But I'm fine, nothing happened to me. Your really not one to worry, why did this make you so upset?" "I'm-" "Its okay." She said interrupting him "I've got to show you something." He held out his hand. Jane thought for a moment then she smiled taking his hand they soared into the air, high above the rumbling ocean and little islands. "Here it is." Peter remarked "It's beautiful," said Jane breathlessly They were sitting high on a cliff, looking down at the crystalline ocean. The moon was full, and it's reflection of silver moonshine on the ocean lit up the placid sapphire water, revealing specks of glittering gold sand. Yet, the sparkling stars of the darkened sky failed to give off much luminosity in comparison to the moon's glowing brilliance." "Thought you'd like it" Peter and Jane sat down, side by side, and alleged their much-needed apologies. They talked and talked four hours on end. Jane finally restlessly tired, laid her head on Peter's shoulder. "Jane?" "Yes Peter?" she replied, yawning. "Can I give you a kiss?" Jane got up quickly startled at how easily he had asked her this. "Uh.I-I guess so" 'Okay then," he told her fumbling around in his pocket. "Here it is." He placed a tiny silver thimble in her hand. "I got it from Wendy. I figured it must have been special, and it is my most important possession." "Really?" Jane said sounding more pleased then if he has just given her a real kiss. "Well, can I show you what a real kiss is?" "Sure" Peter answered. Jane leaned in close to Peter, she couldn't tell if was his heart she heard beating, or her own. She knew he had no idea what was coming, but she was nervous all the same. She closed her eyes, hoping, praying for the best. (She'd never done this before although she'd seen it on the television and in films.) The kiss was simple bliss. His lips gentle, caressing her own. As she swiftly pulled away, (she had no idea what peter was thinking right now) She looked at him, as if asking silently what was on his mind. He just beamed at her; words couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was like being on top of the world. There was no other way to say it then that. Jane rested her head against Peter again, and it seemed to be eternity, but finally he spoke. "Will you stay her with me?" "I am with you." Jane said sleepily rubbing her eyes. "No, I mean stay with me in Neverland." Jane was irked by these words, how could he think she'd stay in Neverland? She had a family and a life to go back to in London. She couldn't leave that just for one person. Could she? She tried to make it seem like a joke, she gave a little laugh. "Your joking right?" "I'm not." He answered sounding a bit hurt. 'Peter how, I mean, you didn't think that would really work out did you?" "I mean what about my family, London my home?" "What about me Jane? And the lost boys?" "So your basically turning this into a mother thing again aren't you." "That's all I was ever good for that's all you ever wasn't it? Well I'm sick and tired of hearing it from you and the lost boys." She didn't scream this time, but anger and pain filled her voice. She walked over to the edge of the cliff. "Good night Peter. And by the way Danny and I will be leaving tomorrow " and with that she soared off the cliff into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter decided that he just couldn't deal with Jane's petty problems with him tonight, so he flew off to the lost boy's huts, and stayed the night. The next morning, Peter was afraid that Jane and Danny might already be gone, so he woke early, and left for the hideout.  
When he got there, he was terrified to see the place had been over turned, and by the look of it, there was a terrible struggle, and then something caught Peters eye. A shiny dagger, with a note attached to it, it read:  
  
Peter Pan, we've got the girl. If you ever want to see her, come get her, before its too late. Signed,  
Captain Hook  
  
Without so much as a second thought, Peter was out the door, and in the sky, flying towards Hooks harbored ship. The giant ship looked as though it was made for a king. The sails were pearl white, and the wood was glossy and clean. Peter landed silently on the deck, and crept to the porthole window were he saw hook, laughing, no sign of Jane he thought. She must be locked up somewhere else. But before he had a chance to think of anything else he felt a net fall over his head, and was being dragged someplace, most likely to Hook.  
Peter was right, he was finally released from the net, and Hook's smiling evil face was looking straight at him. 'I see you found my note Mr. Pan" he crudely said twirling his mustache around his finger. "Where is she?" "LET JANE GO!" "Do whatever you want with me, but please let her go." whispered Peter looking at his feet.  
  
" Who said I had your little girlfriend?" "But the note. I mean.didn't you?" "A lie Peter, a lie to lure you here, so I could finally finish you off, get rid of your little medalling ideas, and finally do away with you, like I should of when I first met you!" Hook told him. "You mean she's safe you haven't harmed her?" " No I haven't I haven't harmed your precocious one she has nothing to fear. You on the other hand.." Back at the hideout a Jane went to look for Peter, to tell him her and Danny were leaving, but she almost fainted when she saw the note, "We've got the girl? Wait their, their, talking about me, it's a trap! PETER!"  
She grabbed the dagger, and went straight to Hooks ship. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" "WHERES PETER?" 'My, my isn't this interesting. Peter came to save you, and now you're here to save him? I'm I right? Well sorry dear, its too late," he through her a green hat, "he gave himself up for you, as long as I didn't hurt you. So go on before I get the urge, to break my promise!" "You , you killed him?" Jane said shaking "Indeed I did" Hook laughed. "YOU-YOU-KILLED HIM! YOU BASTERED! YOU KILLED HIM!" she sobbed, screaming. Before she knew what she was doing she picked up her dagger, and ran at Hook. "NOOO!" Hook shrieked. As he hit the ground, Jane fell to her knees sobbing over the bloody green hat. "Peter! I'm so sorry! I just killed someone.. I'm so sorry.. I love you Peter! I'm so sorry." "I love you to Jane." "PETER?!? But I though you you?!" " Hook's a liar .I escaped from him, and heard you guys talking-' "I killed him. I can't believe I killed someone." 'Don't worry Jane. When you kill someone in Neverland all that happens is the get sent to the outside world, and can never come back. I can't believe you actually go him. The times I've tired." Peter and the still shaken Jane walked slowly back to the hideout. "Peter?" "Yeah?" "Did you really mean what you said?" "What did I say?" 'That- that you loved me?" Peter blushed. "Yeah.I I really did. I've never met anyone like you Jane. I wanted you to stay because I really love you." Jane gave him a sad smile. "I love you to Peter I really do ----" "Then you'll stay?" "I I don't know." " Think about it, we could live in Neverland forever, we could stay this age until people stop dreaming, we could live together here, for all eternity." "I - I cant Peter I'm I'm sorry" "It's it's okay Jane. I understand" Jane began to cry silently, as she smiled at peter with loving eyes. "What did I do this time?" "Peter Pan, you may not realize it, but you are ...growing up." She kissed him gently on the cheek, and hugged him goodnight.  
That night she thought of her words to peter. Neverland wasn't as great as it was made out to be, no matter what, nothing can stop your mind from growing and developing, and your mind could have years of experience, even if you seemed like you were thirteen from appearance. Jane rolled over and went to sleep, she needed her rest, tomorrow Danny and her would be retuning home.  
The sun snuck into the hideout, walking Jane gently as she arouse, she was saddened by the thought of leaving even though she new she had no other choice. As she crept out of bed, she quietly woke Danny. It would be too hard to say goodbye to the lost boys and Peter especially. But just before they flew into the sky they heard a voice behind them. "Werent leaving without saying goodbye now then were you?" "Come on Peter." She said pointing towards the sky. They flew over England, and past the Big Ben, over all the little homes, with smoke gently issuing out of them, and little horse carriages, clogging down the cobblestone pathways. They finally came to a little home, the window wide open. "Be back in a second." She whispered pointing to Danny who was sleeping in her arms. When she returned, she saw peter sitting on her bed. "Well I guess this means goodbye then." He gloomily remarked "Guess so." "I'll miss you Jane." "I'll miss you to." She hugged him around the neck, and realized it had been that same position they'd reunited in, and it had felt like it was such a short while ago. Peter leaned forward, and tenderly kissed her. "Now we are even." Jane laughed, as peter walked to the window, nothing unusual happened Jane began to cry, but then, smoothing unusual did happen. Jane saw a tear, rolling down Peter's cheek. "Jane, promise me you won't grow up, ill come get you as soon as I can, but don't grow up!" 'I promise Peter" she said, tears now flooding down her face like a waterfall. And with that, he whooshed into the night, the second star, and straight to the right.  
  
20 YEARS LATER  
  
"JANE!" Peter yelled. "AAAAAHHHHHH! MOTHER!" " Emily what's the matter!?" "There's a boy in my room!" "PETER? It's me its Jane!" "Jane you grew up!" "You broke your promise!" "You swore you wouldn't grow up! You lied to me!" 'I'm sorry, Peter. I really am." "But after you left, those few days at Neverland, they were just a blur, and, and, I carried on. I don't know what even made me say that to you, I knew I would grow up." 'Well bye then." Peter said, it was obvious he was seriously hurt. "No! Peter I want you to take Emily to Neverland. She needs to see it. Just let her come back, when she wants to.' Jane kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Have fun, Peter will take care of you." "Bye mother" Emily murmured as she hugged Jane. Then, Peter and Emily flew into the distance directly to Neverland. Jane closed the window, and whispered, "Don't grow up, Emily, stay young forever, you won't grow up, at least, Never in Neverland.  
  
All done, hope you liked my story, and I hope I made some one smile! : ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter decided that he just couldn't deal with Jane's petty problems with him tonight, so he flew off to the lost boy's huts, and stayed the night. The next morning, Peter was afraid that Jane and Danny might already be gone, so he woke early, and left for the hideout.

            When he got there, he was terrified to see the place had been over turned, and by the look of it, there was a terrible struggle, and then something caught Peters eye. A shiny dagger, with a note attached to it, it read:

Peter Pan, we've got the girl. If you ever want to see her, come get her, before its too late.

Signed,

      Captain Hook

Without so much as a second thought, Peter was out the door, and in the sky, flying towards Hooks harbored ship. The giant ship looked as though it was made for a king.  The sails were pearl white, and the wood was glossy and clean. Peter landed silently on the deck, and crept to the porthole window were he saw hook, laughing, no sign of Jane he thought. She must be locked up somewhere else. But before he had a chance to think of anything else he felt a net fall over his head, and was being dragged someplace, most likely to Hook.

            Peter was right, he was finally released from the net, and Hook's smiling evil face was looking straight at him. 

'I see you found my note Mr. Pan" he crudely said twirling his mustache around his finger. 

"Where is she?" "LET JANE GO!"  "Do whatever you want with me, but please let her go.," whispered Peter looking at his feet.

" Who said I had your little girlfriend?"

"But the note. I mean…didn't you?"

"A lie Peter, a lie to lure you here, so I could finally finish you off, get rid of your little medalling ideas, and finally do away with you, like I should of when I first met you!"  Hook told him.

"You mean she's safe? You haven't harmed her?"

" No I haven't I haven't harmed your precocious little girlfriend, she has nothing to fear. You on the other hand…."

Back at the hideout a Jane went to look for Peter, to tell him her and Danny were leaving, but she almost fainted when she saw the note, "We've got the girl? Wait their, their, talking about me, it's a trap! PETER!" 

            She grabbed the dagger, and went straight to Hooks ship. 

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" "WHERES PETER?"

'My, my isn't this interesting. Peter came to save you, and now you're here to save him? I'm I right? Well sorry dear, its too late," he through her a green hat, "he gave himself up for you, as long as I didn't hurt you. So go on before I get the urge, to break my promise!"  

"You , you killed him?" Jane said shaking

"Indeed I did" Hook laughed.

"YOU-YOU-KILLED HIM! YOU BASTERED! YOU KILLED HIM!" she sobbed, screaming. Before she knew what she was doing she picked up her dagger, and ran at Hook. 

"NOOO!" Hook shrieked. As he hit the ground, Jane fell to her knees sobbing over the bloody green hat. 

"Peter! I'm so sorry! I just killed someone…. I'm so sorry…. I love you Peter! I'm so sorry…" 

"I love you to Jane."

"PETER?!? But I though you you?!" 

" Hook's a liar …I escaped from him, and heard you talking—'

"I killed him. I can't believe I killed someone."

'Don't worry Jane. When you kill someone in Neverland all that happens is the get sent to the outside world, and can never come back. I can't believe you actually got him though. The times I've tired." 

Peter and the still shaken Jane walked slowly back to the hideout. 

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What did I say?"

'That- that you loved me?"

Peter blushed. "Yeah…I I really did. I've never met anyone like you Jane. I wanted you to stay because I really love you."

Jane gave him a sad smile. "I love you to Peter I really do ----"

"Then you'll stay?"

"I I don't know."

" Think about it, we could live in Neverland forever, we could stay this age until people stop dreaming, we could live together here, for all eternity."

"I – I cant Peter I'm I'm sorry" 

"It's it's okay Jane. I understand"

Jane began to cry silently, as she smiled at Peter with loving eyes.

"What did I do this time?"

"Peter Pan, you may not realize it, but you are …..growing up." She kissed him gently on the cheek, and hugged him goodnight.  

            That night she thought of her words to peter. Neverland wasn't as great as it was made out to be, no matter what, nothing can stop your mind from growing, and your mind could have years of experience, even if you seemed like you were thirteen from appearance. Jane rolled over and went to sleep, she needed her rest, tomorrow Danny and her would be retuning home. 

            The sun snuck into the hideout, walking Jane gently as she aroused, she was saddened by the thought of leaving even though she new she had no other choice. As she crept out of bed, she quietly woke Danny. It would be too hard to say goodbye to the lost boys and Peter so Jane decide they'd leave without telling anyone. But just before they flew into the sky they heard a voice behind them. 

"Weren't leaving without saying goodbye now then were you?"

"Come on Peter." She said pointing towards the sky.

They flew over England, and past the Big Ben, over all the little homes, with smoke gently issuing out of them, and little horse carriages, clogging down the cobblestone pathways.  They finally came to a little home, the window wide open.

"Be back in a second." She whispered pointing to Danny who was sleeping in her arms.

When she returned, she saw peter sitting on her bed.

"Well I guess this means goodbye then." He gloomily remarked

"No." he said "Not good by…we won't say good bye. Well say…see you later. It doesn't sound so final. It's not like ill never see you again right?" 

"Of course." She told him. Although she silently thought this maybe the last time they meet for a long while.

"I'll miss you Jane."

"I'll miss you to." She hugged him around the neck, and realized it had been that same position they'd reunited in, and it had felt like it was such a short while ago.

Peter leaned forward, and tenderly kissed her.

"Now we are even."

Jane laughed, as Peter walked to the window, nothing unusual happened Jane began to cry, but then, something unusual did happen. Jane saw a tear, rolling down Peter's cheek.  

"Jane, promise me something. Don't grow up, don't ever grow up. Stay like this forever, and when the time is right I will come get you I swear!"

'I promise Peter" she said, tears now flooding down her face like a waterfall.

And with that, he whooshed into the night, the second star, and straight to the right. 

20 YEARS LATER

"JANE!" Peter yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! MOTHER!" 

" Emily what's the matter!?"

"There's a boy in my room!"

"PETER? It's me its Jane!" 

"Jane?!? But your – you – what about the promis you and me I mean…you lied!"

'I'm sorry, Peter.  I really am."  "But after you left, those few days at Neverland, they were just a blur, and, and, I carried on. I don't know what even made me say that to you, I knew I would grow up."

'Well bye then." Peter said, it was obvious he was seriously hurt.

"No! Peter I want you to take Emily to Neverland. She needs to see it. Just let her come back, when she wants to.' Jane kissed her daughter on the cheek. 

"Fine"

"Bye mother" Emily murmured as she hugged Jane. Then, Peter and Emily flew into the distance directly to Neverland.  

Jane closed the window, and whispered, "I think now the time is right to say Good bye. So Good bye Peter Pan, you will never grow up, at least never in Neverland."

All done, hope you liked my story, and I hope I made some one smile! :)


End file.
